You Can't Be Missed If You Never Go Away
by shockin'blueeyes
Summary: Fred looked down at his feet, avoiding her gaze. 'Ermm, I was wondering I maybe I could talk with you outside' Set in the time of the twins departure from Hogwarts. R


Though this fic is inspired by the Cobra Starship song of the same title, it has nothing to do with the lyrics. Quite the contrary of the meaning of the lyrics, actually.

It's just a plot bunny I've had for some time.

Enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I haven't turned into J.K. Rowling yet, sorry to disappoint.

* * *

'Oi, Angelina!' shouted Fred. From across the common room, Angelina rolled her eyes and looked up from her Potions essay.

'What?' she asked, and was surprised to see Fred look down and shuffle his feet.

'Erm, can I talk with you outside?' she frowned, but nodded.

'Okay, of course' she shot an apologetic glance to Alicia Spinnet who was doing homework with her and followed Fred out of the common room. As they walked outside the castle, Fred caught her hand, and she looked at him, surprised. She knew her boyfriend, or whatever he was, wasn't big on holding hands. Or any public display of affection, really.

'Fred, are you okay?' she asked when the arrived near the lake and they sat down. Fred simply looked at their hands intertwined and sighed. 'Fred, tell me what's wrong, because you're beginning to creep me out' He ruffled his hair with his free hand.

'You know, since Umbridge has made this year hell and now she has banned us from Quidditch…'

'Fred, it was not your fault. I admit I was angry, but it was because they had banned my three best players!' Fred smiled at her.

'It's not that, though I recall you weren't just angry, you were nearly murderous. No, I think it was more a mix between animal wrath and primitive anger' he tapped his chin, thoughtfully, but she saw right through it.

'Fred, cut the crap. What's got your knickers in a twist?' Fred's smile faltered, but he looked at her.

'George and I have decided to leave Hogwarts' Angelina nodded.

'Of course. It's our last year, remember? Everybody from our year is leaving in three months' Fred shook his head.

'No, I mean, we're leaving before graduation. In fact, we're leaving tomorrow' Angelina froze, quickly dropping his hand.

'How…but…how?' she mumbled, and a wicked grin appeared on his face.

'Oh, you'll see… it'll go down on Hogwarts history' she drew a deep breath, closing her eyes.

'Does Katie know about this?'

'George is telling her right now' he said.

'What about Lee, and Alicia? And your brother and Harry? And your sister?' she opened her eyes, who were a bit misty, an added in a whisper 'And what about me?' he cupped one cheek with his hand, and she leaned in. He didn't think his and George departure would bother her so much. _She's your girlfriend, of course it bothers her_, a voice in his mind said, and he slapped himself mentally. Now he felt like a git.

'Angelina, I'm so sorry, but we need to leave' she closed her eyes again, and he cupped her other cheek 'I'd take you with me if I could, but I know you don't want that' for a second she was tempted to forget all about her N.E.W.T.S. and run away with him, but that thought, or any other by that matter, was erased off her mind the moment he pressed his lips to hers. She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him close, and he ran his hands through her hair. When the need for air became necessary, they both broke the kiss, breathing heavily, but he rested his forehead against hers, and she looked right into his bright eyes.

'Promise me you'll write' she said, and he nodded.

'Promise me you'll miss me' he whispered, and her eyes got misty.

'You can't be missed if you never go away' she replied, but he shook his head softly. She bit her lip and after a second of doubt gave in, nodding.

'Okay, but only if you promise to miss me too' she said, and he leaned in closer. Before pressing their lips together again, he looked into her brown eyes, and in the most serious tone, said.

'Every moment'

* * *

Yay! Frangelina shippers her we go! I love them too (Fred and Angelina, not the shippers) ;) !

Okay, so, review. Please.


End file.
